Heartbreak lullaby
by XxXKagomeXxX
Summary: Kagome is very sad because she thinks Inu will choose Kikyo above her. and.. well it's a songfic... (complete)


*all right listen up... Inuyasha and all his friends are from Rumiko Takashi and NOT me. And the song belongs to the A-teens. This is just a silly fic of me and I hope you enjoy it... have fun! *  
  
"..." are thoughts '...' is someone speaking *...* is the song *'...'* is Kagome singing the song  
  
Heartbreak Lullaby  
  
Kagome cried harder then she ever did. The whole Shikon no tama was in her hand. She sat behind a big tree. A moment before Kikyo and Inuyasha had kissed. "What Is she trying to do?" Kagome thought. "I knew it, al long time ago. But why? Now I must go... But I don't want to. I will miss this place. And I will miss my friends. And I will miss Inuyasha the most."  
  
*I can almost feel you lying next to me,  
  
Like it used to be,  
  
And its hard to let go,  
  
When there's always something there reminding me,  
  
How things could be, *  
  
"I tried before, to go away. But always I want to go back to him. But this time I can't go back. But I will remind him. The God Tree is just before my house. And that tree is the place what reminds me the most of Inuyasha. What to do?"  
  
*I've tried to get you off my mind,  
  
I've tried to play my part,  
  
But every time I close my eyes,  
  
You're still inside my heart, *  
  
Before Kagome knows it she walks to a river and sits beside it. She looks in the water and sees her self. Her hair was terrible, her eyes were al red and puffy of the tears. When she sat there she remembered a song. She opens her mouth and sings the song out loud:  
  
*'Why can't I laugh?  
  
Why must I cry?  
  
Every time we say good-bye,  
  
Why does it rain,  
  
Here in my heart,  
  
Everyday that we're apart,  
  
Why can't it be,  
  
Just you and me,  
  
What will it take to make you see,  
  
These are the words,  
  
To my Heartbreak Lullaby,'*  
  
Kagome looked to the sky. It was already dark. The full moon was high in the sky. A million of stars looked at her and she looked at them. Her tears were shining in the dark.  
  
*Like the stars in the sky,  
  
You still keep on shining down you're light on me,  
  
But out of reach, *  
  
Kagome's sadness is suddenly changed in anger. "WHY does he choose a DEAD person above me? I'm ALIVE! I'm all happiness and cheerful and Kikyo is a boring serious girl. ALLRIGHT maybe I'm Her double but does he really have to dump me for that? And okay she is better in fighting and everything. And maybe she is prettier than me, but I know that one time he will come back to me! Than he will see his mistake!"  
  
*And I know that in time,  
  
You will come back to your senses,  
  
See the signs,  
  
And change your mind, *  
  
But Kagome knows that it doesn't work if she stays. She will become sadder than ever. And she will become crazy of love sickness and that's the way it always was been.  
  
*I try to look the other way,  
  
And keep my heart on hold,  
  
But every time I'm close to you,  
  
I lose my self-control, *  
  
Kagome stands up and yelled with all her voice: 'INUYASHA, I LOVE YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE IT?' With that she felled to the ground. She cried harder than she did before. And then she sings through her tears:  
  
*'Why can't I laugh?  
  
Why must I cry?  
  
Every time we say good-bye,  
  
Why does it rain,  
  
Here in my heart,  
  
Everyday that we're apart,  
  
Why can't it be,  
  
Just you and me,  
  
What will it take to make you see,  
  
These are the words,  
  
To my Heartbreak Lullaby,'*  
  
Kagome didn't know that in a tree, a little further, Inuyasha was listening with very big eyes. Holding the tree, because otherwise he will fall out of it. "Why didn't she told me it? Okay I didn't told her too. But that was because of Kikyo. But now... Who should I choose?" He thought and Kagome sings her song:  
  
*'Why can't I laugh?  
  
Why must i cry?  
  
Give me just one good reason why..  
  
Why does it rain  
  
Here in my heart,  
  
Everyday that we're apart,  
  
Why can't it be,  
  
Just you and me,  
  
What will it take to make you see,  
  
These are the words,  
  
To my Heartbreak Lullaby,'*  
  
"I know! I want to be with... Kagome!"  
  
=~The end~= 


End file.
